


A Fool

by Showndra_Ridge



Series: Ghost of a Chance [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showndra_Ridge/pseuds/Showndra_Ridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kadaj thinks of his past.. short.. angry.. very angry Kadaj. A KH2/AC crossover universe fic. Rated due to language. Older fic, posted elsewhere and brought over here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: The views here are those held by the author and may or may not reflect those actually held by Kadaj.

What a fool I was… I know they would never want me to think that, never want me to admit that I’m thinking that, but it’s true. I was a fool, and because of that Yazoo, Loz, and myself all died. Died, and yet I was reborn here. Given a second chance. Did that mean the Life Stream didn’t want me? It apparently wanted my brothers.

So here I was, alive in one sense. A Remnant still. Just a piece of someone larger. Someone who for all purposes was not alive and did not exist here. Here, Hollow Bastion, oh wait the Radian Garden. Sephiroth, my Sephiroth was not alive, nor had never lived here. The Sephiroth here was only a shadow of what my brother-no I don’t want to call him that, my murder had been, just the same as the Cloud here was only a copy of the one I had fought. Those who lived here had no idea who or what I was. I was content to live out this second life without them knowing that.

I knew randomly people from one’s past were to appear. And yet what did I care? I had no past I wanted to revisit. Mother? Jenova? What a joke. Sure do mother’s bidding. What did I know? What did any of us know?

Fuck mother. If someone told me this time I could beat Cloud, this time I could win I still wouldn’t go back to her.

Why be a puppet when you have your own life?

Here, with Axel and Roxas and the others there was no Jenova, there was no Cloud trying to stop me, there were especially no Turks.

Did I miss my old life?

Not really…

At times I missed my brothers, but with loss comes gain I guess.

Some may have wondered how I lived with myself, how I could use children.

Anything and everything for mother? Right? Fuck her.

Fuck her, fuck the Turks, fuck Cloud, Tifa, Cid, Yuffie, Vincent, Barret, all of them. I’ll take this place, with it’s own Cloud any day. Sure Leon may get on my nerves every once in a while, but that’s part of life.

Everything for mother? Try everything for Axel. He found me.

I have a new purpose in life. To live for myself, not for others.

Is it wrong?

I don’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> Angry Kadaj, angry…
> 
> Yeah anyway this anger is gonna come out in the main fic too…
> 
> Also, when Kadaj says anything for Axel here it’s not Yaoi, Axel is his family now.


End file.
